Niña de las flores
by eminahinata
Summary: Ella quería ser la niña de las flores. Slash.


**Titulo:** Niña de las flores

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 710

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** No.

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Ella quería ser la niña de las flores. Slash. Hawaii Five-0 (2010)

**Notas de autor:** No hay mucho que decir, salvo: ¡me muero del frio! No ha dejado de llover en mi país durante 18 días. Mmmm. Espero sus comentarios para que de esa forma lograr calentarme un poco más, ya que sus comentarios son como una manta. Así que sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Niña de las flores**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Grace es una chica inteligente. En realidad, tenía las mejores calificaciones de su salón y los genes de sus padres, lo que la convertía en una buena observadora, detallista, racionalista y analista para sus cortos ocho años. Bueno, casi nueve años.<p>

Así que cuando va por la calle, de compras con su madre al centro comercial de Honolulu, y escucha a un par de mujeres mayores de sus treinta, conversando animosamente sobre el último logro del famoso 5-0, su pecho se llena de orgullo por su padre. Porque sabe que su padre trabaja en esa unidad y lo que hacen a diario para mantener segura a la isla. Agudiza su oído (y no es porque le guste espiar o algo así. Es pura investigación de campo) y escucha el fragmento de la conversación que la deja pensando por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llega a casa una hora más tarde, el pensamiento todavía ronda su mente, dándole vuelta una y otra vez, por lo que decide hacer algo. Toma asiento en la silla de su escritorio y se dedica anotar todas las ideas principales en el cuaderno de espiral. Hace un cuadro comparativo, tachando y rellenando hasta que se siente satisfecha en su conclusión. Sonreí, porque es una conclusión muy lógica y que tiene mucho sentido, y cuando escucha la voz de su adorado padre, su sonrisa se hace aun más grande.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente con su mochila de Hannah Montana en la espalda y salta a los brazos protectores de su Danno, que la recibe con un abrazo lleno de amor que la hace feliz, porque sabe que su padre nunca la dejara. Se despide de su madre con una sonrisa y le desea buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla, antes de voltearse y notar con satisfacción que la camioneta de Steve los espera, por lo que Steve estaba en ella, caminando hasta el encuentro del hombre más alto. Lo saluda con un abrazo y pronto se encuentran en camino a la casa del comandante, ya que este discute con fervor que el apartamento del rubio no es el mejor. Y Grace está de acuerdo con eso, pero decide no decir nada, ya que sabe que la mayoría del dinero de su padre va a la pensión de alimento que tiene que darle a su madre y que no puede darse el lujo de algo mejor. El pensamiento la hace un poco triste, pero luego lo lanza por la ventana al ver la inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro de su Danno, por lo que decide preguntar más tarde, en la cena.

Los tres pasan un rato en la playa (bueno, ella y Steve mientras su padre prepara la comida negándose a entrar al agua) y cuando las estrellas iluminan el cielo, se sientan a comer en la mesa con la receta de la familia Williams de pasta llenando la superficie y el aire. Come en silencio, observando a cada hombre analíticamente antes de interrumpir.

—¿Cuándo se casaran? —los dos hombres se atragantan con la saliva ante la pregunta en un tono sospechosamente inocente—. Porque si es así, yo quiero ser la niña de las flores —sonríe comiendo de su pasta.

—Eh, Grace… —toma un sorbo de su vaso el rubio—. Steve y yo no nos casaremos —ve fruncir las cejas de su hija en una forma que le recuerda a su ex esposa.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce los labios en un puchero—. ¡Todo el mundo dice que son pareja! Y si todo el mundo lo dice, significa que es cierto —declara como lo más obvio. La expresión de los dos adultos no tiene precio.

—Nena, a veces lo que todos dicen no es lo correcto —sonríe suavemente el moreno—. Tu padre y yo no estamos casados.

—No, no están casados —mastica, viendo como los dos adultos se relajan—. No están casados porque no se ha hecho la ceremonia. Así que no están casados _todavía_ —y ambos hombres caen de espalda y Grace sonríe como el gato de Cheesire. Estaba segura que su madre y tía Kono (y toda la población femenina de la isla) estarían encantadas con organizar la boda.

Ella quería ser la niña de las flores.

—Ahh, y Danno, ¡yo quiero hermanitos!


End file.
